Frosty Windows
by pottercouples1216
Summary: A story about Jack and Sophie in the winter of her junior year at high school. Inspired by RotG, The Things They Carried, and the inevitable tragedy of loosing childhood. Sophie's imagination has made her a writer and artist and a book lover. Quick back story for the first chapter. Rated T for swearing.
1. Background Information

**Background info chapter:**

Sophie and Jack

Year: 2022  
Sophie Age: 17  
Jamie's Age: 24  
Mom (Melisa): 45  
Dad (Daniel): 45

Background: Jamie and Sophie's parents.

**I honestly don't know much about the army and there rules but I did some research while writing this background, if any of it doesn't really fit with what actually happens int eh real world, sorry I just don't know any better.**

Melisa and Daniel began going out in their sophomore year of high school in 1995. Melisa was interested in the new rising field of Digital media and Daniel had always had his heart set on joining the army. They had always clicked perfectly, they were class couple, danced all night at prom, they were both completely and 100% in love. When Dan turned 18 he signed up for the army and left high school for basic training, just before he left though he proposed to Mel and they agreed to be married when he returned.

After they got married, even though Mel's parents disapproved, they went off to North Carolina where Dan was stationed at Fort Bragg. Mel became pregnant after a few short months and gave birth to Jamie just before Dan got drafted to fight the war in Iraq. Dan served his term and signed up for another. Mel struggled to put herself through school while Dan was gone and take care of their child Jamie, it took her 5 years but she eventually got a degree in digital media and minored in business affairs.

Being states away from any family, Melisa became close friends with another woman whose husband had also been deported. They took shifts watching their children while they both tried to complete school. After 7 years Melisa got terrifying news, Dan had been hurt badly in battle and was coming home. He pulled through, but his left knee was damaged pretty bad and he now had a limp; the army wouldn't let him back in because of it. Dan tried to go to school but just couldn't find interest in anything else but going back to the army, he was also far more distant towards Melisa and even Jamie. Mel tried everything she could but nothing made him happy anymore, he had changed so much from that happy go lucky 16 year old she fell in love with. Mel, who was now working for CVS as a graphic designer, pulled enough money so that Dan could get a surgery on his knee that would hopefully fix it. Three attempts later his knee was good enough to go back, and Mel was pregnant with their second child, a girl named Sophie. Dan left just 2 months after Sophie was born, a month later Melisa received a letter. It read:

My sweet Mel,  
I'm sorry, I really am, but we both know it; I've changed. The war has  
changed me, and, well you saw how I was back home, I couldn't handle  
it. The things I've seen, and no one understands except for everyone here.  
I can't come back anymore. I love you, but I don't anymore. And I know  
you feel the same my love. It's not fair to either one of us, or Jamie, or  
Sophie. I can't be a proper dad like I should be, so find someone else,  
someone more fit, someone who'll raise them right. I'd just mess them  
up. When my term ends, I won't be coming back to you, no holidays,  
no breaks, it will just be me because… I don't know how to be around  
people anymore. I'd ask for you to forgive me, but even I can't forgive  
me for doing this to you. You'll be a fantastic mother.  
You're beloved,  
Daniel Bennett

Melisa couldn't believe it, but she had seen it coming, he was right, he was no longer the same man. Mel couldn't handle telling her children the truth, so she lied, she told Jamie that their father had died a noble death in battle, that he loved him very much and he wished he could stay, but he couldn't for god needed another angel. What Melisa didn't know was that while the 25 year old was asleep on the chair, Jamie read the letter clutched in her hands. At that moment, 7 year old Jamie decided to protect both his mother and his sister as best he could. He was the man in the house now.

The family packed up and moved back to Melisa's home town, Burgess in Pennsylvania to be with her parents who greeted her with open arms even though they warned her from the start. Melisa got a job working at Future Media Concepts Inc. and slowly began working her way up to be Head Designer in three short years while her mother watched the kids during the day.

**And now we shall proceed to the story :D**


	2. He Returns

**14 Years Later:  
**  
Sophie was staring out the window, like always. Science class was never a favorite of Sophie's, especially in last block. It was November and she was ready to go

on break for thanksgiving. Just as her teacher began talking about DNA Replication, Soph saw snow begin to fall. She smiled to herself knowing he must be near. Needless to say her notes for the rest of the class consisted of doodles of the winter spirit himself and millions of snowflake designs.

"You sure you don't want a ride Soph? It's starting to get pretty bad out," Chrissy, Soph's best friend said with a worried look.

"I'll be fine; I live not even a mile away." Soph said closing her locker and walking away from her friend, "I'll see ya later!"

"Bye!"

Once Sophie was off school ground she began to run to the pond, she knew she'd find him there. She began to laugh as the child in her came out, Soph loved the snow and it was in full swing by now. She began to skip and dance in it, twirling here and there, not caring the strange looks she got from the cars that passed by. Her long blond hair danced in the white of the scene. It became a game, a whimsical game from nowhere, and Sophie thrived in it.

She arrived at the pond about 20 minutes after leaving school, her hair was all wet and had snowflakes all in it. She saw Jack on the other end of the pond, but he didn't see her yet, at first she was going to call out to him, but then she got a better idea. Sophie quickly dashed into the woodsy area, grabbed a handful of snow, and shot at her target.

"Ah!" Jack yelled as snow hit him in the back of the neck, he turned to see no one there though. A smirk formed on his mouth as he said, "Alright, who threw that." Sophie snickered from behind the tree she hid at. As jack began walking around looking for the culprit, she threw another handful. Jack yelped and laughed, "Okay whoever you are, you're good."

Soph answered with, "Learned from the best."

Jack smiled knowing who it was now. He turned to where the voice came from and saw a wide tree, he walked over and looked around but by the time he got there, she was gone. The snow was heavier now, impairing their vision. As Jack looked around perplexed, Soph landed another one on him, now hiding behind a large bolder.

"Alright that's it, time to play dirty," Jack said and he grabbed a handful of snowballs, iced just enough to hurt, and flew in the air high above. From a bird's eye view Soph was easily caught, "Gotcha!"

"That's cheating Jack!" Soph yelled as she began dodging Jack's snowballs.

"You left me no choice!" Jack said as he dived at her throwing more snow. The wind hit her like a bus and knocked her over. At first he just laughed, but when Sophie didn't get up for a couple seconds, he got worried. "Soph! Are you okay? Oh god, I'm sorry! Didn't mean to hurt you!"

Sophie laughed at his fussing, "I'm fine Jack, I have a brother remember, plus I grew up with you around!"

Jack regained his cockiness and said, "Well I am rather reckless."

Soph laughed and gave him a hug, "I've missed you. It's been one hell of a summer! Far too hot."

Jack hugged back after a second of hesitation, "Missed ya too Soph, must be pretty boring with Jamie gone."

Jamie had left just that past year, he had commuted all through college, but now at 24 he decided enough was enough, he and Pippa got an apartment together in Philadelphia where they both worked. They had been dating the past 4 years.

"You're shivering," Jack noticed.

"Well it is 29 degrees out, snowing, and you aren't much of a help," Sophie laughed.

"Come on let's go back to your house," Jack said, he then picked her up bridal style, to Sophie's protests, and yelled, "Here we goooo!" Flying off to the Bennett residence.


	3. The Story

"Mom, I'm home!" Sophie yelled.

Mrs. Bennett came out from her office and said, "What took you so long?"

"I stayed after in the library to get some extra credit in for math," Soph answered.

"Again?" Mrs. Bennett wasn't skeptical, just curious.

"Yeah I bombed a test a little while back, I've brought it up to a 70 though, Hey I'll be up in my room, I've got 30 pages of _A Raison in the Sun_ to read."

"Kay, Chicken for dinner sound good?"

"Sounds great!" Soph said running up the stairs.

Sophie's room was bright shades of purple and pink. She had a desk in the corner with a collection of her journals, all filled with stories and fantasies that any child would die for. Her walls were decorated completely with drawings done by Sophie herself, along with what seemed like a hundred posters. Sophie's room was a complete reflection of the seventeen year old herself. Her bookcase lay in the corner with two bean bag chairs so when Chrissy came over they could read together. She also had a drawing station so when Katelyn came over they could draw together; complete with watercolor paper, pastels, colored pencils, paint brushes, and several sketchbooks. For a family that started with almost nothing, she had an amazing room; it was rather bland when she was younger, but once Sophie began babysitting when she was 13, she used almost all the money for her room.

When Sophie reached her room she found Jack sitting on the windowsill. She dropped her bag on the ground and belly flopped, arms out wide, onto her bed. Jack chuckled at this and Soph joined in turning so she was lying on her back. "So, Jack, where have you been this time?"

"Well I spent a lot of time in Canada, but the best part was when I brought an unexpected snow storm to England in May! Bunny wasn't happy about that one, but you should have seen the news reports," Jack sat up really straight, put a confused look on his face, used his staff to point to an invisible weather map, and talked in a funny brittish accent, "'And, er, as you can, uh, see here, we have a cold front, coming from northern Canada, bringing us, eh, cold weather, high winds, and the possibility of some snow.' I made it snow 10 inches!" Jack laughed at his cleverness as Sophie rolled her eyes but laughed as well.

"Jack you trickster!" Soph laughed.

"I don't play tricks." Jack said no longer laughing.

Sophie wasn't really sure how to handle these moments, sometimes the smallest things could hit a nerve with Jack. She never pushed the situation, not wanting to upset him; they just remained at an equal understanding during these moments, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'm sorry," Jack said quickly and awkwardly, "So what did you get up to? Anything interesting?"

"Well I started look for colleges-"

"Uhhhg BOORING! Tell me one of your stories!"

Sophie rolled her eyes again, "Well if you cared to hear the rest of that sentence, I was going to say I might go for creative writing, and I'm getting one of my short stories published this upcoming spring."

"Really? Which one?" Jack asked excitedly.

Sophie hesitated; it was one she hadn't shared with him yet, because well, it was based off of him. "Well, it's, uh, called Frosted Windows."

Jack's cocky smirk was instantaneous. "Oh really? And what's it about?"

Soph laughed, slightly embarrassed, "It's about a boy, who loves snow almost as much as himself."

"Hey!"

"It's true and you know it!"

"Yeah I do."

"Now if you would let me continue." Jack nodded and Soph began, she seemed to disappear when she told stories, lost in the world she created, "He's ten, he's childish, he loves playing pranks, and making people laugh, but most of all he loves having fun. One day as he's running around, being a boy the way boys always tend to be, he looked to the sky to see the moon in the middle of the day day. Confused, he climbs the biggest tree he could find to get closer to the moon. Once at the top he asked, ' Silly moon, why are you out in the light?' and the Moon replied, 'Because this couldn't wait.' The moon then reached down and grabbed the boy.

"The boy wasn't scared, or at least that's what he tells people, couldn't let his adventurous image be shot down. The moon brought him to a new world, filled with snow and all the things he loved, like chocolate pie, snow forts, other children to play with, a big lake to swim in, and a tree house tall as the moon itself. The moon smiled at the boy, his eyes filled with excitement. 'Now child, I can give you this world for your own, but you must never return to the home know of now, and only be able to see the ones you love through this window.' The moon pointed to a window floating in mid air, that looked directly into the boy's house. The boy, lost in the pure magic of the world, and the selfishness of a child, quickly decided on this new world. 'Are you sure?' the moon asked. 'Yes.' For the next year the boy ran, and played, and laughed, and smiled, he almost completely forgot about the window to which he could see his mother and father.

"One day, the boy tried to remember his family. His mother had brown hair, right? And father too? Then that's when he remembered, 'The window of course! I can see mother and father again!' The boy ran to the window and saw them both sitting at the dinner table, they didn't seem all too happy though. 'Mother?' the boy called through the window, but she didn't hear. 'Mother! Father! …can you not hear me?' His mother turned, but not to him, to her husband, 'I miss him darling, where could he have gone? It's been so long…' The boy looked on the calendar to find it was his birthday, December 1st . 'I know dear, I know, I miss him too.' His father consoled his mother. 'No!' the boy yelled. 'I'm right here! Didn't the moon tell you? I'm just here!' But they didn't hear him, and never would.

"The boy put his hand against the window, and to his amazement he saw it begin to fog up with frost. His mother noticed this too, like all mothers notice the smallest of things. She put a sad smile on her face and said, 'Frost, he always loved the frosty windows..' Just then the boy got an idea, he wrote seven letters on the window; I'm sorry. His mother saw and got up and ran to the window. She called out his name and put her hand against the window, so did the boy. 'He's there! He's right there!' 'Darling, I don't see anything,' his father said. 'Yes look! He wrote this on the window! Oh baby, what are you sorry about?' His father's eye's widened in disbelief, 'It couldn't be,' he said and ran out the house. He went to the other side of the window and found no one but his wife staring out talking to no one, yet more letters were appearing as she asked more questions. What was happening?

"He ran back inside to his wife, tears on her face as she told her husband the whole story. 'He wants to come back, but he doesn't know how.' That night the three of them slept by the window and prayed to the moon to set the boy free. The next day when they awoke, the moon was still shining bright overhead. 'Oh moon, please bring us back our little boy!' The moon's only request was when the boy was done with his life on earth, he will join the moon in guarding the world, and he had to learn the meaning of responsibility, love, and family. All three eagerly agreed and when the moon returned the boy to his family he said, 'Never forget the love of your parents, never forget the pain you felt not being with them, never fully leave them ever again, and remember to always be kind to those who never know their parents; for they feel that pain every day. Love your family, not in the way you forgot them before, but in the way you remembered them again.' The boy agreed and ran to his mother and father, arms wide. The three embraced. The boy lived by the moon's words for the rest of his life on earth, and in his second everlasting life."

Jack sat there in silences, "That's only the oral version, the actual written one is much better written, ya know." Jack only nodded, "See this is why I didn't tell you it, I knew it wasn't good, maybe I shouldn't publish this one, I'll do the other one you really like, the one about the girl growing wings and saving th-"

"Sophie, stop rambling, it's amazing. I love it! Publish it, and all of them!" Jack said.

"You're not, mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Jack asked confused.

"Well…the boy's name is Jack…" Soph said lightly,

"And? I know a lot of Jacks," He said sticking out his tongue, "And I bet you do too, it's just a name. And a great one at that! Much better then something like, I  
don't know Blue, or Airplane, I'm telling you, celebrities are insane!"

Sophie laughed at that, "I like how Kim named her Daughter after North."

The rest of the evening continued like this, the two of them laughing and joking, eventually Sophie's mom called her down for dinner and she had to do at least  
some of her homework, so Jack left to start bringing winter to the rest of the world.

**So yeah, that short story was written at 1:00 am so I hope it's not to fucked up lol.  
I hope you like the story so far guys :D**


	4. The Doctor and Jamie

A few weeks later and it was finally Thanksgiving break! Sophie was sitting up, late at night, furiously watching Doctor Who on the computer. She had a blanket wrapped all around her even over her head, her glasses on, and Nutella complete with a spoon in her hand. She was in full swing fangirl mode when Jack walked in.

"Hey Soph, I saw the computer light on, whatch-"

"Jack! Shh! No! You don't just! Rose! You don't get it! Ahhh!" Sophie started yelling at him.

"Okay I soo walked in at the wrong time.." Jack said confused. Then he took in the scene in front of him, "Ohh I get it, Doctor Who, should I come back later?"

"No, you just have to be quite," Soph laughed. She backed up Army of Ghosts to when Jack came in and he sat behind her. Ten minutes later and Jack was hooked.

"Wait so, they just kill everything in their path? And they just upgrade everyone in sight? Jeez and I thought dealing with Pitch was bad!"

"Jack shh!"

"Sorry, sorry."

The pair watched of the rest of the episode, ending on the world's worst cliffhanger. "Wait what!? What happens next?" Jack yelled at the screen.

"Oh Jack, I can't show you the end of this without you knowing the whole story… Alright, how much time do you got?" Soph asked.

"However long it takes." Jack said, still staring at the screen.

"Okay, let's start from Rose, we'll get into Classic Who later." Sophie said going back to season 1 of the 2005 reboot. About 5 episodes later they bother were asleep, for it was somewhere around 4 in the morning at that point.

The two woke up to Jamie bursting into Soph's room screaming, "Where's my favorite sist- am I interrupting something?"

Soph and Jack had both fallen asleep on each other and were lying on the foot of her bed. They took a sleepy second to register everything and then both yelled, pulling apart from each other, which ended with Sophie falling on the floor. Jamie and Jack started to laugh at the girl's tumble, "Oh hush up you too!" she said grouchily from the ground, rubbing her head.

"It's nice to see you too Soph," Jamie joked.

She rolled her eyes, got up from the ground and hugged her brother, "Missed ya bro, is Pip here too?"

"Yeah, she's at her parents' house right now, but ya know her parents, they're not doing much for the holiday other than fighting so she's gonna spend it with us." Jamie said.

"Awesome! Well not really, but like, oh you know what I mean," Sophie said awkwardly. Soph loved Pippa, she had practically been her big sister her entire life. If it weren't for her, Sophie would have worn bright blue eye shadow all throughout 5th grade, but thankfully Pip taught her the ways of, no.

"Yeah, well Mom's making pancakes, so I'm gonna go stuff my face." Jamie said, "Jack, we gotta catch up, see ya tonight?"

"Of course, at the place?" Jack said secretively.

"At the place!" Jamie said and walked out of Sophie's room.

"Will you two ever tell me where 'the place' is?" Sophie said a bit annoyed, it was the little sister in her coming out.

"Well, I guess since now your older, we could potentially tell you. Okay so you know that weird shed in the back of the woods near the park?" Jack said.

"Yeah!" Soph said excitedly.

"Well that's not it." Jack said before flying out the window and away yelling, "I'll be back to finish season 1 later!"

"Oh you poop! Just tell me!" Soph yelled out her window.

"Never!" he called back fading into the clouds as a light snow began to fall.

**Thanks so much for the one follow! Catdoggasaurous you're my new favorite person!**  
**Reviews would be verry much appreciated, I have a plot and everything but suggestions for filler chapters (like this one) as to not overwhelm you with plot, would be cool, if not it will go along the lines of this, making Jack a hardcore Doctor Who fan xD**  
**Have a wonderful day!**


	5. The Confrontation

Sophie took her time getting ready that morning; it was only ten which means she only got six hours of sleep. She clumsily fell into the shower with heavy eyes and began trying to wake herself up. This failed completely as she almost passed out on the floor, twice. It was only when a new story idea hit her about a brother and sister who had the power to fly through different dimensions did she actually become somewhat conscious. After her shower she immediately went to her newest journal, which was light blue with white leaves all over it, and began writing out the story line, plot, character info, and eventually the story itself. She had about seven pages written when Jamie came in.

"Soph whe- I need to stop coming in at the wrong times don't I?" He said as her realized Soph was still only in her towel and kind of sprawled out on her bed writing. She screamed and covered herself more.

"Well maybe if you knock!" She yelled back at him, along with throwing a pillow from off her bed at him.

Jamie covered his eyes and said, "I just wanted to know if you were going to actually come downstairs to say hello to Pip, it's already 12:30!"

"Oh shit really?" Sophie said looking at the clock confirming what Jamie had said. "Tell mom and Pip I'll be down in ten, I'll finish writing later."

"Ooh what's this one about?" Jamie asked interested.

"I'll tell you later, if you get me started again I won't be out until Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow," Soph joked. Jamie agreed and went down stairs. Sophie was a professional at making herself look presentable in five minutes, she did it every day for school waking up three minutes before her ride got there. She threw her hair in a side braid, put on some earrings to make it look like she tried, and added a bit of brown eye shadow, mascara, blush, and some bright red lipstick to her face.

When Soph walked down stairs she found everyone in the living room. This room was one of Sophie's favorites because of the way it was decorated, light shades of apple green and a pale yellow. "Pippa!" Sophie yelled and hugged the girl.

"Hey Sophie!" Pippa hugged back. "How've ya been?"

"Pretty good, and yourself?"

"Oh awesome, I just got a promotion last week!" Pippa said excitedly, not being able to hold it in.

"Really? That's awesome Pip!" Sophie said.

"Why does everyone call me Pip?" Pippa said half jokingly, half slightly angered.

"Cause it's easier to say, and don't blame me Jamie and Ja- I mean Claude, are the ones who got it stuck in my head," Sophie said almost talking about Jack in front of Mom.

Pippa laughed and replied, "I guess so."

"Hey, why don't you kids go out to get some lunch to catch up, while I go do some last minute food shopping for tomorrow?" Mom said to the group.

"Sounds good to me," Jamie said and the rest agreed.

Jamie, Pippa, and Sophie went out to the center of town to get some lunch at the local burger joint. It was the most stereotypical burger joint in the world complete with an ice cream window, an arcade, vintage booths, and even an old jukebox filled with everything from Elvis to the Beatles. Yes it is so small town, but they did have the best burgers. The three talked and stuffed their faces, catching up on Pippa's new job, how the two were doing living together, making fun of Jamie, Sophie and college, then they got into talking about when they were kids and the crazy things they did.

"Remember when we use to play Tarzan on the swing set?" Jamie laughed.

"Yes! And remember the time I had to get Sophie off the top of the swing set because she climbed up and got stuck then cried for an hour?" Pippa said laughing.

"Oh my God I do remember that!" Sophie said laughing, spitting out a bit of fries.

"We were insane, remember when I convinced you bearing me in snow would be a good idea and then I was sick for a week later?" Jamie laughed.

"Yeah I do, I also remember you trying to convince me to make it snow in your room that whole week because you were bored," Jack said from behind the booth making everyone jump a bit but then laugh.

"Hey Jack! Long time no see!" Pippa said and gave him a hug.

"How ya been Pip?" Jack said earning a full on glare from Pippa.

"Great, I just got a promotion!" She said.

"Jeez stop growing up on me!" Jack said.

"Well not all of us can just Peter Pan it and stay a teenager forever, the rest of us mortals gotta grow up unfortunately." Pippa said.

"Dude, I so wish I could just Peter Pan it, growing up sucks! In just a little over a year I'm gonna be in college, how terrifying is that?!" Sophie said.

"Very." Jamie said suddenly very wide-eyed, "Stay away from any and all boys, in fact go to an all-girls school, I know a few!"

"Stop getting all twitchy Jamie! And hell no! No thank you, no all-girl schools for me! They'll either all be a big group of hard core feminists or sex deprived christens, and mama don't play that game." Sophie said.

"Which game!? Because feminism and sex are two very different things!" Jamie said worriedly.

"Jamie, shut it!" Sophie yelled.

"Oh my God, is my sister a slut!?" Jamie accidentally said out loud.

"Jamie!" Pippa said hitting Jamie on the arm as Soph yelled, "No!"

"Sorry….the big brother in me came out." Jamie said apologetic.

"Yeah well you better keep it in!" Sophie said.

After an awkward pause Jack said, "Well. Um, How, uh… New topic please!"

"Yes lets, yeah." Sophie said and the group moved on to more fun topics like Christmas coming up and what to eat tomorrow. After a while they paid the bill and headed out to go back home.

"Hey Soph, Jamie, Jack, and I are gonna catch up with the group, you don't mind if we just drop you off at home right?" Pippa asked.

"Oh no problem at all!" Soph said. They pulled back into the driveway and Soph said bye to the group and headed into the house. Melisa was already back home and was on the phone when Sophie walked in.

"NO! You are not allowed to come and that's final! I don't care if they are your kids too, you haven't been around! I already told you, they think you're dead and only over my dead body will they know the truth! Dan! Dan, no! Because you left me!" Sophie's mom was yelling into the phone.

Sophie stood in the hall listening, her world started spinning, she wasn't stupid she could piece two and two together. Sophie moved herself into the doorway, "Mom?"

"Oh Sophie! Hi, yes I'm just, uh, one sec I'll be off the phone in a minute. Jim I've got to go, bye!" Melisa said quickly and awkwardly into the phone.

"Who was that?" Soph asked with a bit of attitude.

"Oh you heard me, it was Jim, he wants to get back together with me and wanted to come to Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow." Her mom said pretty coolly.

"What was that part about 'his kids'?" Soph asked.

"Oh, I was saying how he shouldn't leave his own kids on Thanksgiving even if he feels like your guys' father in some way." She said.

"I don't think Jim ever felt like our dad." Sophie said bluntly remembering the man who would call Sophie Jane the entire time he was with her Mom and gave Jamie some video game for a six year old on his 13th birthday because he forgot how hold we was.

"Oh well you know how weird men are, he just wants an excuse."

Sophie just looked at her mom for a few minutes, "But we don't think he's dead.

"That's just an expression Soph."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you questioning your mother?" She said getting defensive.

"As a matter of fact, yeah I am!" Sophie said getting angry, "I'm not stupid Mom, what's going on?!"

"Don't take that tone of voice with your mother!"

"Stop dodging the fucken question!"

"That's it, you're grounded! Go to your room!"

"For what?!"

"For talking to your mother like that! You do not use words like that under my roof!"

"You do!" Soph said as angry tears started to form in her eyes

"Well I'm the Mom, I make the rules, now go to your room now or Thanksgiving is canceled!"

"You won't do that!" She couldn't help herself anymore; the tears were streaming down her cheeks now.

"Oh, really? Watch me!"

Sophie just looked at her mother for a second, tears falling. She was disgusted. Sophie turn and ran up to her room and allowed herself to cry even though she hated herself for crying at her anger, which made her even more mad, which lead to a night of sobbing. All in all, it wasn't a good night.

**This one was a little longer but I normally write chapters this long, the past few I've been splitting up as to be able to upload quickly but this one I wrote in one sitting and I couldn't spit it up without one part being to quick. But yay we are getting into plot now xD**

**Thanks to my first review: Guest (whoever you are thanks so much! and ikr don't you just love Doctor Who?)**

**Also any filler chapter ideas for silly little things are always welcomed! and Constructive Criticism! Or praise! Lol basically I just would enjoy reviews :) I'd like to get an idea of how many people are activly reading my story and how you guys are enjoying it! The best part of reading a story as it progresses is so you get to involve yourself in it and alter the way I might write something so as to best please you. So please please review guys :)**

Thanks for reading, have a great day!


	6. A Midnight Chat

**P.S. I forgot to tell you guys, the Pippa in this story is the same as the Pippa in my other story ****_A Fun Night Out_**** if you wanna check that out, it's just a one shot of her at age 17, that might give you a little more insight on why Pip wont be spending Thanksgiving dinner with her family.  
Don't worry though, if you don't read it, you wont be lost at all.**

Sophie stood in the middle of white nothingness. There were no walls, no sky, no ground, no sound; there was just her and the emptiness. Then suddenly, she wasn't so alone anymore, and the world wasn't so silent. Bombs; Fires were flying everywhere, her world was exploding. Guns; Shots could be heard from every corner of her earth. Voices; Orders were being screamed from all direction at Sophie, and she didn't understand a word of it. A bomb landed feet away from where the terrified girl stood and her body was thrown through the air like a Raggedy Anne doll. Sophie lay on the ground where she landed, unable to move her arms or legs. A man in an army uniform came running over to her, shouting her name. He seemed oddly familiar in a way, almost as if Sophie had seen this man in this world of hers before. He was older, much older, in his mid-forties probably. He cradled her head and asked if she was alright. That's when she looked into his eyes, precisely the same green eyes that Sophie had herself. He looked at her and she looked back, suddenly she just knew. "Dad?"

Before an answered could be told, Sophie abruptly awoke to the sound of a tapping on her window, it was Jack.

Sophie got up from the floor where she had fallen off her bed, the dream all but forgotten at this point. She walked over and opened the window for the boy, "What? What do you want Jack?"

Jack looked hurt at her anger, "Are you okay Soph?"

"No, Jack, as a matter of fact I'm not okay! Everything is spinning and breaking apart and I don't know who to trust anymore! I can't believe her! She lied right to my face! I know it! I know she did! She's been lying for 16 God damn years and I know it! I know it now!" Sophie yelled, somewhere in the middle of her rant she began pacing around her room and using very extravagant hand gestures.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Soph, what's going on here?" Jack asked concerned.

"My mom, when I got home from hanging out with you guys, I, sh- she was on the phone with, I don't know, someone! And she said it was Jim, ya know that loser she use to date, you remember him?"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget, I would freeze his car door shut every time he was a jerk to you guys and your mom," Jack said.

"Well yeah, she said it was him but I don't believe her. She was screaming at the phone, like really, really screaming. She was saying 'No' and 'You can't come tomorrow' and 'They think you're dead' and 'I don't care if they're your kids' and Jack, I, I think my mom's been lying about my dad. I think he's still alive." Sophie explained with tears forming in her eyes. "How could a mother lie to her children like that? How?"

"I, uh, I don't know Soph. Maybe she just couldn't handle it herself?" Jack suggested.

"That's no excuse!" Sophie yelled, furious at her mother.

"I know it's not Soph," Jack said putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, stopping her pacing. "Adults do stupid and unnecessary and unintentionally hurtful things sometimes. They make mistakes just like us kids. We just don't expect them too because they're supposed to be perfect, they're supposed to be fair, and they're supposed to do what's right, but they just don't sometimes."

Sophie nodded and sat down on the ground, hugging her knees against her body. Jack followed and wrapped an arm around her. They sat like that silently for a few minutes while Sophie just thought everything over.

"Have you ever had your entire world change in a single instant?" Sophie asked very monotone without looking at him.

Jack chortled a bit, "Yeah I have, a few times actually."

"Was the change ever good, in the long run?" Sophie asked in the same tone.

"Honestly? Yeah, every time it was. Not at first though, at first I was normally angry; nobody likes change. I didn't want to accept it, any of it. I didn't want to accept becoming Jack Frost, I didn't want to accept becoming a guardian; I didn't want anything to do with this life. But, after I thought it over, and things began happening without my control or my blessing, it just became the new normal, and you know what? I'm glad it did. If none of this happened I wouldn't get to spread winter fun, or meet these wonderful people, or live on forever, or any of it. Plus ya know flying is like the cherry on top! Eventually, it all works out. Everything happens for a reason, right? That's what they say at least." Jack said ending with a light and happy tone.

Soph laughed at bit, "Yeah that's what they say." She turned to smile at Jack.

"See, now there's a smile," Jack said, brushing a tear off her cheek.

"Thanks Jack."

"Hey, what else am I good for? There are two options for me when people are sad, make jokes or make it snow and the second really only works for ages six and under." Jack joked and Sophie laughed.

"I better get back to bed, it is Thanksgiving tomorrow," Soph said looking at the clock that read 3:00 am.

"Yeah, and that mindless Turkey will be walking around. Man do I have fun messing with him! Whatya say I freeze his skinny legs to the pavement?" Jack said getting excited thinking about what troubles to cause tomorrow.

"Oh Jack, let people do their jobs for once," Sophie tried reasoning with him.

"Uuuhhg, what's the fun in that?" Jack whined like a child.

"Goodnight Jack," Sophie said rolling her eyes and getting back into bed.

"Night Soph," Jack said as he opened the window and started to climb out of it, "Oh, and next time, don't lock your window!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sophie yawned, eyes closed, already half asleep. Jack smiled at the girl before flying off into the night, leaving behind a trail of frost on her window.

**Thanks so much to the review and the new follower Rose Thourn! I hope you're enjoying the story and I apologize now if I never finish it lol, but I really like this one so I might just force myself to finish it, don't worry I haven't had any slowing down in my writing processes yet so lets all keep our fingers crossed! **

**Don't forget to review guys for any filler chapter ideas and anything you'd like to see happen in the story!**

**Oh and have a great day!**


	7. Dinner Interruptions

**Sorry for the wait guys, my grandfather was in the hospital but he's okay, no worries now :)  
Also I had work.  
But yay next chapter!**

Sophie woke up early and lay in bed for a bit trying to decide what to do. Did she tell Jamie? He had a right to know what she overheard. If Sophie was right, and she knew she was, it wasn't just her father he's Jamie's too. Sophie crept out of bed and checked the time, 7:34. _Jamie better not mind being woken up this early, because this is important_.

Sophie knocked on the door quietly while opening it; both Jamie and Pippa were asleep in Jamie's old twin bed. Sophie rolled her eyes at the scene and closed the door silently then crept next to Jamie. She poked her sleeping brother on the check, just like when she was little and had a nightmare, until he woke up.

"Mmmherer, ah! Soph, what?" Jamie asked waking up.

"It's important." Sophie said and Jamie sat up, immediately awake. "I, um, I know this will probably be hard for you to hear, and it seems completely impossible, but I think, I know, sorta, that mom has lied to us, our whole lives, well my whole life, not yours but you get the picture!"

"Lying to us about what Soph?" Jamie asked worried. _No, she can't know, how could she find out, mom got rid of the note ages ago _Jamie thought.

Sophie stared at her brother for a minute trying to get the words out. Pippa stirred next to Jamie and woke up, "MhhrWuzgoinon?" The girl slurred.

"Uh, I was ju-" Sophie began but was cut off by the door opening

"Good morning everyone! Time to start getting ready, the family will be over in just a few short hours, Jamie I need you to start cleaning the basement, it's a mess, Sophie, you get the dining room and living room upstairs, and Pippa, would you be a dear and help me cook? When you're done Soph I'll need your help too." Melisa said as she opened the door.

"Yeah, just a second Mom," Jamie said.

"Soph, why don't you take a shower now while it's still open, your hair is a mess." Their mom said, clearly trying to get Soph out of the room.

"Okay, in a minute," Soph replied.

"We don't have a minute, it's Thanksgiving!" Melisa said cheerfully but Sophie knew otherwise.

The room was filled with silent tension for a moment before Sophie said, "Fine." And walked out of the room. The rest of the day Melisa made sure that Soph and Jamie couldn't get near each other for more than five seconds unless she was around to watch them. She even took their phones away so Soph couldn't even text her brother. Melissa thought that maybe if she could just keep them away from each other, Soph would hopefully forget, but it only proved to Soph that she was right.

Aunt Fey and Uncle John arrived with their kids Sarah, Remy, and Jake around 1:00 and their Grandparents Arrived shortly after. Aunt Cissy and Uncle James didn't arrive until 2:00 with their baby Allie. All the men went to the living room to watch the game while the kids went to the basement downstairs and the girls resided in the kitchen to help Melisa. Sophie made the mistake of walking into the kitchen as Aunt Cissy tried to help cook and hold Allie at the same time. The one and a half year old started to cry, wanting her mother's full attention.

"Oh Sophie, could you watch Allie for your Aunt?" Her mother asked.

"Sure," Sophie said and took the child into her arms.

"She might need a change, I'd go to the bathroom now to change her, and keep her away from the men, they're all screaming far too loud in there." Melisa said and Soph nodded. It's not that she didn't love watching her youngest cousin; it was just that she knew her mother only did this to keep her away from Jamie, who was watching the game and probably wouldn't leave for anything. _Men!_ Sophie thought while rolling her eyes. She brought the girl up while she babbled on in baby talk and adding in some words that she knew how to say like Mama and Ducky and Toy and Mine.

"Aren't you a little, lucky ducky?" Sophie said and the child excitedly yelled back, "ducky!" at her, making Sophie giggle. "Yes you're lucky, you have a whole childhood ahead of you, so many games and so much free time to look forward to. You have it all, you probably have another five whole years ahead of you without having to worry about anything, maybe the first day of school, but I'm sure you'll be just as excited as the rest of the four year olds. Heh, I remember those days. So much fun, laughing, and playing, and seeing the world with bright, young eyes. You'll believe in anything. Everything was new… Then one day, it all changed. I was suddenly aware of everything horrible in the world, and who I was supposed to become in just a few short year time. And then you're mom isn't a saint, and your dad is…alive?"

"Soph?" Jack asked from behind her making Sophie jump a bit.

"Oh Jack, when did you get here?" Soph asked blushing.

"About halfway through you're speech.." Jack said, equally as embarrassed.

"Uh, did you see the Turkey?" Sophie asked changing the subject.

"Na, he got away to quick, but I did manage to ice his feathers a bit and give him quite the scare" Jack laughed, returning to his brash self.

"Abada?" Allie said looking at Jack and cocking her head to the side.

Sophie smiled at her cousin, "Can you see him Allie?"

Allie blinked a few times at Sophie and looked back at Jack, she pointed at him and said, "Buuuuurrrr!"

The two laughed, "That's right Allie, that's Jack Frost."

Allie smiled wide at the winder spirit as he came closer to the little girl, "Uhh, hi," He said a little awkwardly.

"You wanna hold her?" Soph asked.

"Uh, will I drop her?" He asked warily.

Sophie laughed, "Of course not, just don't let go ya big dummy!" She said handing over Allie.

"Abalabdaba" Allie chatted on to the winter spirit.

"Oh really? Very interesting." Jack said and she smiled, yawned, nuzzled herself into Jack's arms, and fell asleep.

The two laughed at the little girl, "Alright hand her back so I can bring her to a place to sleep."

By the time she got Allie back to Aunt Cissy it was time to eat. Jack decided it would be a great idea to stay during the dinner to make it really cold and mess with peoples' food. Sophie, Pip, Jamie, and all the other kids couldn't stop laughing because their parents didn't see anything, accept for Aunt Fey. The women seemed to be able to see Jack just as well as the kids and gave him a stern motherly look after he threw some mashed potatoes at Soph. After that he waved goodbye and headed out.

The room was so noisy, filled with the sounds of scraping plates, laughter, talking, yelling, chewing, banging, and those bursts of excitement that are bound to come out when families get together; but then everything went quite when the doorbell rang.

Both Sophie and Melisa's heads snapped up at the sound, and they made wide eye contact for a second, "I'll get th-" Melisa began, but Soph was too quick. Melisa and Jamie got up to run after Soph. The rest of the family was confused at the whole ordeal, Aunt Fey, the youngest out of all the adult siblings, got up to listen at the end of the hallway.

Jamie and their mother got there just as Sophie opened the door to a tall, blond man. He was somewhere around the age 45. He had a built figure, an army haircut, a scar on his face, toned muscles, and the exact same green eyes that Sophie had herself.

"Dad?"

**MWAHAHAHAHA YES I ENDED ON A CLIFF HANGER!  
Sorry it was just to perfect, I set you guys up for that one :P  
Btw, what do you think of the new Summary? I thought it up earlier and couldn't get it out of my mind xD  
Please review!  
Have a wonderful day :D**


	8. A New Perspective

**AN: This one was written on about 3 hours of sleep so I apologize, I also apologize (not really xD) for doing a Jamie POV instead of letting you know what happens next. Hehehehe :)**  
**Enjoy :)**

"I know, sorta, that mom has lied to us, our whole lives, well my whole life, not yours but you get the picture!"

"Lying to us about what Soph?"

Pippa began to stir as the voices woke her up. She opened to her eyes to find Jamie and Soph talking, something about the conversation seemed off though. "MhhrWuzgoinon?" She managed to slur out

"Uh, I was ju-" Sophie began but was cut off by the door opening.

"Good morning everyone! Time to start getting ready, the family will be over in just a few short hours, Jamie I need you to start cleaning the basement, it's a mess, Sophie, you get the dining room and living room upstairs, and Pippa, would you be a dear and help me cook? When you're done Soph I'll need your help too." Melisa said as she opened the door.

"Yeah, just a second Mom," Jamie said.

"Soph, why don't you take a shower now while it's still open, your hair is a mess." Their mom said, clearly trying to get Soph out of the room.

"Okay, in a minute," Soph replied.

"We don't have a minute, it's Thanksgiving!" Melisa said cheerfully.

Soph and her mother looked at each other; both were very stiff. Pippa gave Jamie a confused look, _something is not right here,_ Pippa thought. Sophie finally broke the silence and said, "Fine." She then walked out of the room.

"You two better start getting ready too, big day ahead of us!" Melisa said before closing the door, leaving the couple to themselves.

"Um, what was that about?" Pippa asked Jamie.

"I, uh, I'm not entirely sure, but," Jamie said slowly.

"But what?"

"I think Soph knows about Dad, but how? Mom got rid of that note forever ago, or at least I thought she did." Jamie explained.

"Oh my goodness," Pippa said stunned, for years she had been trying to get Jamie to tell Sophie but now that the day had come, it just didn't seem fair. "Maybe, I don't know she found some kind of hint yesterday while we were all out?"

"But what is there left to find?" Jamie asked confused.

Pippa gasped as the idea popped into her mind, "You don't think, maybe, he tried contacting you guys last night?"

"No, he wouldn't, well actually I don't know, I mean, I don't even know the guy," Jamie said quickly making Pip give him a suspicious look, "But why after 17 years would he try to contact us? He wanted nothing to do with us."

"Regret?" Pippa added.

Jamie thought about this, he didn't know much about his father, he had only a few memories of the man. As a child Jamie use to ask anyone who knew his father to tell him about him. Most of them told Jamie he was brave, he was happy and carefree; the class clown in high school. Jamie found all that hard to believe though, because if he was brave, he would have stayed. If he was happy and carefree, the memories Jamie had of him wouldn't be so sad.

Jamie did have this one memory though, it was Christmas and Jamie was around the ages five or six; His father had pulled out his old saxophone from his high school band years and began to play this peppy jazz music. His mother grabbed him by the hands and they began dancing together and they all laughed at the fun of it all. Later that night Jamie, who was staying up late trying to see Santa, found his parents dancing in the living room by the light of the Christmas tree and then his father gave this smile at his mother. Jamie would never forget that smile, so full of love and happiness. That was the only time Jamie remembered his father smiling.

Jamie snapped out of his thoughts, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Understandable," Pippa said getting up and starting to get dressed for the day.

"Pippa, what do you think I should do, should I tell Soph the truth, tell her I know, that I've known all this time? Oh God, she's gonna hate me Pip." Jamie said realizing how bad the whole thing sounded.

"She's not going to hate you babe, just explain it to her the way you told me, she'll understand then." Pippa said throwing a shirt at him, "Now come on, your mom might just kill us if we don't get down there soon, you saw that look she gave Soph earlier." Pippa joked attempting to lighten the mood.

"Yeah." Jamie said and began getting dressed.

After a few minutes of silence as the pair got ready for the long day ahead of them Pippa asked tentatively, "Jamie, did you, did you ever try to contact him?"

Jamie replied without looking her in the eye, "Once."

The subject was dropped after that and the two went down stairs to starting helping out Jamie's Mom. Pippa went straight to the kitchen while Jamie left to clean the basement. He tried to talk to Soph all day but their mother just kept pushing the two away from each other. The whole situation was just so weird and confusing. The day went on, the family arrived, and then the game came on. Being a guy Jamie couldn't help himself, he may have been raised with a mother who didn't care for sports, but his uncles made sure he became an Eagles fan.

Soon it was time for dinner, which was fantastic since Jack played tricks on the whole family when he came down stairs with Sophie. Then it happened; the doorbell rang and the family froze, but not Sophie. For a moment Jamie denied it, _No, he wouldn't come, it's not him, it can't be, _but then he looked at his mother's face, the two got up simultaneously and chased after Sophie.

When his mother and he reached the door they found a man wearing a smile Jamie thought he'd never see again. He couldn't believe it, he really couldn't. Just then Sophie said exactly what he was thinking.

"Dad?"

**Okay don't worry, what happens next is coming up, I just wanted to show a bit of Jamie's perspective before moving on because there is more to the situation then just Sophie's life.  
Hope you liked it and please review lovies :)**

Thanks to purplemoneky for reviewing, favoring, following, and actually helping inspiring Sophie's character with her story which you should all totally check out: Imagination, the Door to the Real World  
Also shout out to Tigermike83 and omsterious for following/favoring!  
**  
Have a great day!**


	9. Tales of Fathers

Sophie and Jamie sat on a bench in the park, they were both silent while they thought about the day's adventures. From here they could see into the bright windows where families were merrily enjoying themselves with stuffed bellies and full smiles. Sophie imagined that the adults were chit chatting about the years when they were young and the children were eagerly listened. The Baker family talked about the times at the pool, The Jones' remembered past blizzard journeys, and the Hendricks' recalled the old country club dances. All the kids listened in disbelief, not being able to picture their responsible parents doing all these wild things. It's odd trying to picture your parents as teenagers, for most children they ever only know them as an adult. Sophie wondered how her parents even got together in the first place; the way they acted that afternoon, how could they have ever fallen in love?

Sophie looked up at the stars shining brightly above them; she opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it with a sigh. Jamie noticed.

"What?" He asked.

"It's just, I just, how could they, it's just not," She sighed again, "I don't know."

"Sophie?" Jamie said tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to sound like the worst brother in the world right now but, Sophie I've known, for years I've known about dad." Jamie said with difficulty.

Soph starred at her brother as she took it all in. _That was it, that was the last straw_, "What?" She snapped at him just as a light snow began to fall.

"I'm so sorry Soph," Jamie said shamefully.

"Oh, so your sorry," Sophie laughed sarcastically, "You're just so sorry that you knew about our father, and just went along with mom and everyone else in our family because she couldn't handle being left by her husband, how God damn pathetic of everybody! You're so sorry that I never knew my father. You're sorry that every time I went to some kind of wedding or bat mitzvah or whatever and there was a father daughter dance and I couldn't take part in it because my father was dead! You're sorry for lying to me for my entire life. You're sorry that I was the last to know, just like every other fucking time! You're sorry that I though he was dead, so I couldn't go find him and maybe get him to just care, even a little bit, I know he was all screwed up from fighting in the war but I'm his daughter, he, he could of cared if he met me. He's supposed to threaten my boyfriend's when they take me out on a date, and teach me how to play softball, and tell me that if anyone tries to make fun of me on my first day of school to just punch them in the face. And then Mom would say oh don't listen to your father and they'd banter all cute and such and we'd be happy. And if I just knew, then maybe he could have done all those things and I wouldn't have had to pretend my whole life." Sophie cried.

"Soph, he wouldn't have," Jamie said darkly.

"How do you know?!" Sophie yelled at him.

"Because Sophie! Because I already tried to get him back into our lives eight years ago! And he wanted nothing to do with us then! Why do you think I always asked everyone, anyone about him? I was trying to find him Sophie, and unfortunately enough for me, I did." Jamie yelled back.

"You, you already tried?" Sophie said softly, immediately regretting everything she had just said.

"Yeah I tried Soph, I want a father just as much as you, so I went looking. It was Sophmore year of high school and I had some junior friends from the soccer (football) team. I told Drew about the situation and he offered to drive me anywhere to find him, he had a soft spot for fathers because he never knew his old man. Well anyway, you do enough research on a guy and with Google these days, you can find them. He has a Facebook so it didn't take me long to find out he lived in New York City, so Drew and I drove up and went to his apartment, his roommate Jim told us he at some bar, so we went there. That's where I found him, the great hero of my childhood, drunk, angry and… uninterested. I tried talking to him, but he didn't care, I told him who I was but he just, laughed at me. Jim had warned us, he has said that Dad still wasn't all that good, it had only been two years since he had left the army for good, but I had thought, that maybe, just maybe, he could turn it all around for me, his son. But when he looked me in the eye, it was like I wasn't even there.

"That's why I never told you Soph, you were only eight before I had met him, I originally planned on telling you when you were old enough, but after seeing him that night, I, I just didn't want you to be heartbroken the way I was. I couldn't do that to you Soph, I swore to take care of you and protect you. I just didn't want to see you hurt like Mom and I."

After a long pause where the two just watched the snow swirl around them, Sophie said, "I get it Jamie, I do, I really do. And I'm not mad at you I just; I need to get away for the night. I think I'm gonna call Chrissy, her parents love me anyway, they won't mind. Tell Mom for me?"

"Of course, Soph," Jamie said and Sophie began walking away. "Soph!"

She turned, "Yeah?"

"You're gonna be okay, right?"

Sophie gave him a sad smile and walked off. She took out her phone and Texted Chrissy: _Hey I know its short notice but um it turns out, my dad isn't dead and he's alive and he's at my house right now and he showed up in the middle of dinner, oh and Jamie knew about him the whole time. Can I please stay at your house tonight? _

Soph arrived at her best friend's house not to long after that; Chrissy lived right around the corner from the park. She rang the doorbell which was followed by loud, hurried footsteps. The door opened and Chrissy almost attack Sophie with a hug.

"Are you okay? Oh my God I can't believe this, come in, come in." Chrissy said fast.

Tears began to form in Sophie's eyes as she watched her friend fuss over her. "Oh honey, tell me everything."

**Hope you guys liked it! Thanks to the new follows and favs! Please review for any ideas or anything, the next chapter will get into what happened after Sophie opened the door but the chapter after that will be some comedic relief so if you have any ideas or anything you'd like to see between the two best friends (and Jack) let me know!  
Have a great day!**


	10. The Hours Before

**Soooo** **so soo sorry that this took so long! I got my computer taken away from me last week while I was in the middle of writing this chapter :/  
But here it is! Nice and extra long for you guys :D  
And now all the questions of what happened are answered!  
Druummmrooolll please!**

Sophie and Chrissy sat watching Doctor Who and eating Nutella up in Chrissy's room. Chrissy let Soph borrow some of her pajamas for the night. Sophie hadn't talked much the entire time they were there, so when the episode ended Chrissy closed her laptop, turned to her friend and said, "Okay Soph, you gotta talk."

Soph sighed and said, "I know." This followed by silence.

"Any time is a good place to start," Chrissy joked and Soph laughed.

"Well," Sophie began and she filled Chrissy in on the phone call the night before, the dream she had, then how weird her mom acted that morning, and all the way up to Sophie answering the door.

"And then there he was, my Dad. Um, and then Mom stepped in:"

"What are you doing here?" She questioned the man at the doorway.

"I wanted to see my kids Melissa," He said with a bit of anger in his voice, but then he smiled down at Jamie and Sophie.

Their mother shot a worried glance at her kids and then said, "Well they aren't yours. You've got the wrong house, my husband died years ago."

"Mom, that's enough!" Jamie yelled and Melissa turned around in surprise.

"But, you? I thought…" She trialed off and looked at Sophie.

"Give it a rest mom! I know you lied, I've known since last night when I found you on the phone!" Sophie yelled.

The man at the doorway looked around the corner to see the familiar face of Fey peering around the corner listening intensely; he inwardly chuckled and said, "Mel, maybe we should bring this outside?"

Melissa's head sprung back to her ex-husband as he used her old nickname; a name she hadn't heard in over 20 years. "Yes, maybe we should."

The four of them went outside and closed the door behind them

"Dammit!" Fey whispered under her break, she waited a few minutes before running to listen at the front door.

Once they were all outside with the door closed no one really knew what to say. Dan spoke first, "So, they believed I was dead?"

"Oh what was I supposed to say? That their father couldn't handle being a dad so he skipped out on us? That he had an inability to love? That he was a piece of shit? What was I supposed to say Dan, they were children!" Melissa said, her voice rising with every word.

"Mom!" Sophie said in defense of her father.

"Nope, I do deserve that." Dan said looking down.

"No you don't." Sophie said and Dan looked back up at her, giving a soft smile.

"Oh Sophie please you don't understand." Melissa spit at her.

"Mom, stop." Jamie said, speaking up for the first time since they had gotten outside.

"Okay Jamie, but first why don't you look so shocked to see your father, or did little miss blabbermouth tell you while my back was turned?"

"No she didn't need to tell me mom," Jamie said and Sophie looked confused.

"Look, Mel-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay. But, Melissa, I, I know that I've been a bad Dad, I've been gone for seventeen years, but please, please just let me make up for that. I'm better now, I can be a father." Dan pleaded.

"It doesn't work like that Dan."

"But it could."

"No."

"Don't they get a say?"

"Who the kids?"

"Yes, us." Sophie said.

"Well, no, they don't." Melissa said quickly.

"Yes we do Mom, legally at the age of 16 we get to decide. I'm seventeen and Jamie here is twenty-four! We have our own rights and mother or not you can't take them away from us!" Sophie said getting into her mother's face.

"Oh what? So now you're just going to go live with your dad?! A stranger?!"

"You don't know what I want Mom, for all you know I could say get the hell out of here to Dad. You don't think that I'm not mad for him being gone my whole life? You don't think that I wanna punch him just as much as you do? Because I do Mom! I'm so mad right now! But at least he's making an effort. Most kids don't even get a hello from their dad's that skipped out." She then turned to Dan, "So I'm taking the offer, no matter what you say, because he came back."

"No! You do not get to take my child away from me!"

"Mel-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine! But Melissa she's right, you can't say no."

"Yes I can I raised her! You did nothing! I worked so hard for my two kids to have a good life and you don't get to just waltz back in, a life time later, and claim them as your own! You weren't even around when Jamie was little, you don't know my kids! You weren't there! They are not your kids, you have no right!" Melissa said with anger tears in her eyes.

"Mel-"

"Stop! You lost the right to call me that, years ago."

"I'm sorry, I really am, I hate that you had to do that all on your own."

"That doesn't make it better Dan!"

"I'm trying to make it better!"

"Well it's not working."

"Tthen tell me how to make it better! Please Mel..issa."

"Why should I?"

They continued fighting and Sophie couldn't take it anymore; she ran in the house, knocking over Aunt Fey in the processes, grabbed her coat and took off down the street. She wasn't really sure where she was going until she wound up at the top of the largest slide in the old playground. Sophie didn't know how long she sat out there; all she knew was that it was dark and snowing when he found her.

"Did Jamie send you?" Soph asked.

"No." Jack replied but then she gave him a look, "Okay well sorta, but I wanted to come."

She chuckled a bit and he waited for her to say something, "Hell of a day."

"Soph, I'm so sorry," Jack began but she cut him off.

"Jack, you don't need to be sorry, it's not like you caused any of this anyway. Besides I guess I'm lucky, I mean, he has to care right? Why wouldn't he come back? I mean I'm really mad at him for leaving and at mom for lying but, how can I stay mad if I get to meet the man I've been waiting to come along since I was born? It'll be hard but, it'll get better? Right?" Sophie rambled.

"Of course it will, and you have a right to be mad and upset and confused, Soph," Jack said putting an arm around her. "By the way, you broke Aunt Fey's nose," he said and they both chuckled.

She put her weight on him and rested her head on his shoulder, "Thanks Jack."

They sat for just a little while in silence, eyes closed; enjoy each other's company. Jack opened his eyes to see hers were still shut, that's when he got the idea. A look of mischief arose on the boy's face and he pushed.

"Ja- Whaaahh!" Sophie screamed as she went slipping down the slide with the full wind speed of the winter spirit. She came to a rolling stop laughing, and got up holding her stomach, "Jack, you, poop-face!" She said in-between giggles.

He jumped from the top of the slide and flew down laughing. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Oh I'll tell you what!" She said and began throwing wet, slushy snow in his face. They played around like the children they truly were for a while until they were tired and out of breath. By the end of their game they were resting on the swings.

"Thanks again Jack." Sophie said.

"You're my best friend," He said with a shrug.

"I thought Jamie was your best friend?"

"Weelll, you're my best friend who's a girl."

"Fair enough, you're my best friend who's a guy."

He smiled at her, "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, I suppose." She said looking down. After a pregnant pause she looked back up and said, "Okay go report back to Jamie, let him know I'm okay, I'm gonna stay here a little longer, I'm not sure if I can go back there just yet.."

"Yeah I get it." He said and he walked over to her swing. "I'll be back later tonight, Jam's got Pip to help him out." He gave her a tight hug which she returned. Jack pulled apart and laid a hand on her cheek. "See ya soon."

He flew off in the direction of her house and she whispered, "Bye."

"And that's when Jamie came to talk to me and told me that's he's known." Sophie said finishing the story.

"Soph, I'm so sorry." Chrissy said handing over a tissue for Sophie.

"It's fine," She said whipping her eyes.

"No it's not." She said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Well at least you had Jack there to cheer you up."

"Heh, yeah."

"Hellloo ladies, mind if I intrude?" Jack said opening up the window.

**Hehehehe, Jack's gonna have some fun at the sleepover xD  
Oh and I accidentally read Dan and Melissa's fighting the way Sherlock and John would fight without the all super smartness interfearing. Oops. Sorry not sorry for putting that in your head.  
Have a great day and thanks for the favs and follows!**

Please review for some silliness that you'd like to see take place next chapter, requests are taken in this story ;)


	11. Crack a Smile

**Warning! I have not gotten around to rereading and editing this because I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow and this took to 12:30 to finish writing. I'll edit when I get home or if I have a chance to look it over while I'm gone. I just wanted to get a chapter up, especially after I left you all in the dark for over a week.**

****  
"Jack?" Sophie asked confused.

"Soph, I told you I was comin' back." Jack said with a look of duh on his face.

"Yeah but, how did you know I was here?"

"Soph, my best friend is your brother," Jack said laughing.

"Oh yeah.." Sophie said joining in with the laughing.

"How out of it are you?" Jack asked.

"I haven't had a good night of sleep in like three days and we just watched like 4 episodes of Doctor Who-"

"Whoa, whoa wait, without me?" Jack said looking offended.

"You got him into Doctor Who?" Chrissy asked Sophie.

"Yeah I did!"

"Fuck yes! You better make some weeping angle ice sculptures and freak everybody out!" Chrissy said getting really excited.

"What are weeping angles?" Jack asked really interested.

"He doesn't know?!" Chrissy screamed.

"We only got halfway through season one." Sophie explained.

"Come hither friend!" Chrissy said dramatically and gestured to her laptop. Needless to say, about four hours later they were all a heap of emotions after finishing up season one finale.

"Alright that's enough for one night; we'll get to David later." Sophie said closing the laptop and checking the time, it was sometime around midnight.

"So, now what?" Chrissy asked excitedly, there was far too much fangirl in her system for her to be sleepy.

"Yeah now what, Jack any ideas?" Sophie asked with a sly look at him.

"What? Me? Why do you think I'd have anything?" Jack asked innocently.

"Oh come on, Mr. Guardian of Fun! I bet you always have at least three things to do running through your head." Sophie said while poking him repeatedly.

"Actually it's more like eight," Jack said cockily while shrugging and putting his hands behind his head to lean back on the wall.

Sophie and Chrissy looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes, nodded, and tackled Jack, who had his eyes closed. They were just gonna tickle him, but then he tried to get away so they had to dog pile on him. So basically they were all just laughing a lot at how in three seconds they all wound up being skilled enough to hurt either their face, knee, or foot.

"Well let's never do that again." Sophie said rubbing her cheek and the other two laughed. Jack muttered something that Chrissy was too busy laughing to catch but Soph gave a questioning look which Jack returned with a wide, cheesy smile.

"Alright, where's the phone at?" Jack asked.

"Whhhy?" Chrissy asked.

"Just give me a phone." Jack said and Soph handed hers over. Jack hit *67 and then typed in a random number.

"Jack..What are you doing?" Sophie asked.

Jack only held his lips up to his mouth as the phone rang, "Yes Hello! I'm just calling to confirm that you'd like the exotic Mexican dancers for this Saturday night, for the bachelor party?"

Sophie couldn't help it, she let out a screaming laugh and suddenly you could hear a women on the other end yelling about prank phone calls. The three of them dissolved into fits of giggles and Jack hung up.

"Jack! Can they trace that?" Sophie asked laughing.

"No, I star six sevened it, besides, no one ever _actually_ goes after prank phone callers." Jack said with an eye roll.

"Alright then, my turn," Sophie said and grabbed the phone out of Jack's hands. She dialed a number and began letting tears well up in her eyes.

"Sophie, are you okay?" Jack and Chrissy immediately asked.

"Why'd you hang up on me?" Sophie asked into the phone, her voice cracking. "I, I just can't believe yo- what do you mean you don't know who I am? Oh this is just a new level! I can't believe you! Oh don't even try to pretend this is the wrong number, I can recognize your voice anywhere! You no what, no fine I'm glad you broke it off! I don't care that this baby will grow up without a father, or that you gave both of us STD's! We'll get along just fine without you!" Sophie screamed into the phone, and just to add the extra effect, she slammed the phone down on the bed.

Sophie looked up to see her to best friend's, wide mouthed, staring at her in awe. Sher on the other hand just smiled at her awesomeness.

"Use a dick, Soph!" Chrissy exclaimed.

"I know, I rock!" Sophie laughed.

"Where did that come from?" Jack asked, still in utter shock.

"I have been in acting classes since I was four," Sophie said with a shrug and Chrissy reached for the phone. The three of them got hold of the phone book and managed to have some fun asking where babies came from, taking ridiculous surveys from people, and telling random strangers that they "are the weakest link, goodbye."

"You got any ideas left?" Chrissy asked Jack and he nodded saying one.

Jack grabbed the phone and dialed a number to a multi-family residential; when they answered he started asking for a person named Sarah Hobs, they told him no one in the home was under that name, he didn't persist and said, oh I guess I've got the wrong number. Sophie and Chrissy looked really confused but Jack dismissed it. He hung up and sat in silence leaving the two girls in complete confusion.

"So, that was you're big idea?" Sophie asked, a little bit disappointed.

"Well part of it." Jack said casually.

"Okay what's the other half?" Chrissy asked.

"You'll find out later, Soph!"

"Mh?"

"Truth or dare?" Jack asked.

"Dare!" Sophie said confidently.

"Push a penny around the toilet seat with your tongue" Jack said with an evil look on his face.

"Oh fuck you," Sophie said.

"Where and when?" Jack asked to which Sophie just gave a face at.

Chrissy looked between the two and then said, "I've got a penny!"

Sophie sighed and threw her head back but took the penny and pushed it all the way around the toilet seat, only making contact twice.

"Impressive," Jack said.

"I've done worse." Sophie replied, "Chrissy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay uhhhh, describe the worst kiss you;ve ever gotten with one adjective, exluding awkward, bad, or anything normal." Sophie said after thinking a bit.

Chrissy went red and then said, "Uhh, um, soggy?"

"Eeewww!" Jack and Sophie laughed.

"Oh hush up you two!" Chrissy said, "Soph, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okay, I saw this one online once, try to touch your tongue to your nose, if you can't touch someone else's nose with your tongue." Chrissy said.

"Damn, uh let me see," Sophie said, she then proceeded to try and fail to touch her nose while making some hilarious faces in the effort. "Alright I can't," She said and then leaned over to Jack and licked the tip of his nose. "There, done."

"Jack truth or dare?"

"Dare all the way!" Jack said happily.

"Let Chrissy and I do your make up." Sophie said devilishly.

"Fuck. Bunnymound will never let me live this down," Jack said. The girls laughed and grabbed their tools, by the end, well let's just say Jack was more colorful then Tooth. "I feel like a clown."

"Good!" Sophie laughed. The game continued for about an hour or so and all of them were starting to get sleepy.

"Okay, last one" Jack said with a yawn, "Soph truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She yawned.

"Okay remember that house I called earlier?" Jack asked.

"Mhm."

"Call them and pretend to be Sarah Hobs asking for any messages." Jack said.

"Duuuude, that's brilliant!" Chrissy said handing over her phone to Soph.

Sophie pulled out the number, put it on speaker, and dialed, "Who did you speak to?"

"Hannah, if it's not her then it's probably Dawn, that's who it is under the phone book."

Sophie held a thumbs up and the same girl as before answered. "Hello?"

Jack mouthed, "That's Hannah," to Soph, she nodded and said, "Hey Hannah?"

"Yeah, who's this?" Hannah asked confused.

"It's Sarah, I was just wondering if anyone called for me today, I was supposed to get a call for a job interview set up today." Sophie said.

"Sarah?" Hannah asked, suddenly very worried.

"Yeah, Sarah Hobs." Sophie said, after a short pause she continued with, "You do know who I am, right? I mean I know I'm new and we've got a lot of people living there but come on!"

"Yeah, yeah of course I know who you are Sarah!" Hannah said quicky.

"So did you get a call?"

"Uh, no, none." Hannah replied.

"Oh… I just, I really needed that job. I can't work at the club anymore, I mean I know I'm a good dancer but, I just, I" Sophie began to cry, "I really just wanted to be respected and to start over, I thought this job was gonna be the one, but I've gotta pay the rent somehow."

"Yeah, that'd hard Sarah… You'll uh, figure, um, something out…" Hannah said getting un-easy,

"Alright well I gotta fix my makeup, my act is up next," Sophie said and sniffled, "See ya tonight."

"Bye." The second the phone was off Jack and Chrissy let out the giggles they were holding in the whole conversation.

"You are my hero," Chrissy said.

"They'll write songs about us!" Sophie replied and they laughed. "Is it bad I feel a bit bad for Hannah now?"

Jack chuckled and said, "Only a little, it was _my_ idea after all."

"Oh because _I_ did nothing!' Sophie said rolling her eyes.

"Well you did a little," Jack said and Soph stuck her tongue out at him. They all yawned again and Jack said "Well, I should head out, and you guys should sleep, night!" He said and left through the window giving Sophie a worried look as he went.

Once Jack was gone the reality of today's events came back to Sophie and her mood immediately took a tumble. She stumbled into bed saying very little, blaming it on being tired, but she spent an hour trying to fall asleep. Too many thoughts swarmed her head that she tried so hard to bottle down all day. Then, she allowed the numb to set in as silent tears fell out of her eyes and onto her pillow. She clutched a stuffed animal she borrowed from Chrissy's collection and tried to find some peace in her mind; it was hard at first, but then she thought of Jack and that allowed her mind to shut up enough for her to fall into a long, dreamless, blissful, sleep.

**Hope there aren't to many mistakes right now!  
Thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews!  
I had to do far to much research for this one on what to do at a sleepover, prank phone calls, and truth or dares.  
Hope this was some good comic relief, I know Soph needed it.  
Have a great day!**


	12. Hands that Write

**Warning, this chapter is mostly a story Sophie writes.**  
**You cool with dat? K good.**

"Come on Soph, it's time to go." Jack said to Soph as she, Jack and Chrissy sat in her driveway.

"I'd have you stay longer girl but I gotta go to work, and you had to go back at some point." Chrissy said looking behind into the back seat where Jack and Soph were sitting.

"It's been two days Soph," Jack reminded her, "This is hard for everyone right now, and you deserve an explanation from your mom, which you won't get avoiding her."

"I know," Sophie said quietly.

Jack grabbed her hand that was laying on the seat next to him, "I'll be right here the whole way Soph, if you like, I won't let go," Jack said gesturing to their hands now intertwined.

Sophie nodded her head and said okay, said her thanks to Chrissy, and headed out the door. Jack and Soph stood and watched as Chrissy drove away, Jack squeezed Soph's hand and said, "Come on, it's time."

They got to Sophie's front door; she took a deep breath, and opened the door. The hall was empty, and so was the kitchen, living room, and the whole house; no one was home. "That's weird, it's Sunday, mom doesn't work, and I'm sure we still have plenty of left overs, where'd she go?" Sophie thought out loud.

"I don't know, well hey at least you have an easy transition?" Jack said looking on the bright side.

"Yeah, I guess. Band-Aid effect would have been fine also, ya know get it all over quick and easy, but I guess not." Sophie said and she started heading up the stairs to her room. Sophie sat down on her bed with her journal in her hand, she skipped about 8 pages so as to finish the story she began the other day later. She starts, like always, with a setting. It's 1902 but in a different planet that's parallel to Earth, though smaller in size. The world was called Cosmicast. The people have adapted wings and powers generations ago, and their advanced brains allowed them to develop technology far faster than us humans on Earth.

They are in the middle of the third industrial revolution; creating flying machines to the impaired, hologram computer rooms, and weapons far worse than nuclear, Malcitolum energy. The people did not think the weapons would be necessary for the peaceful life they strived to lead. The government did not listen though and more than half became corrupt with power, the people were no longer listen to, even the representatives were shunned away, higher level of the government made laws so that the opinion of those below them became irrelevant. The people wanted to remain peaceful, but they couldn't anymore, they revolted.

Their Government consisted of a king and queen, the highest court, civilian quarters, and the departments. The role of the King and Queen are passed through family of the most qualified once the King and Queen both die, so a cousin or younger sibling could become the new head, whoever completed all requirements and the people liked. The highest court was elected officials who ran the judicial and legislative side of things; they were also helped by the civilian quarters who were every day civilians that represented the people, bringing up issues that normally the higher class court officials would ignore. Lastly the departments were specialized sections of the government that took care of certain areas like education, agriculture, defense, etc. Each department had its own hierarchy within it with a head and body; all workers were appointed by the rest of the government officials.

Our story begins with a family; the father, a humble but intelligent man, worked for the department of defense, the mother was involved in civilian affairs and worked an average job in town, the two children were 15 and 13, a boy and girl. Rossilous, the father, was always against the Malcitolum energy and warned the government that the people would revolt, but being in the lower end of the department and having no one else on his side made it impossible for him to stop it. Once the revolution began, Rossilous became a leader in it. His roll was to recruit people by using the information he had obtained from working in the government as weapon and incentive. His identity remained unknown by anyone, not even his children knew, he went by the name Intrabene. Rossilous continued to work at the department and found out all the way the government was planning to attack; almost every battle was one due to this vital information.

Rossilous would tell his two children about the war, and why it was important to keep fighting, and they eagerly listened. Markime, the brother and the eldest, began to fight in the battles that came near to town, Rani, the daughter, did anything she could to help support the revolutionists. She did everything she could for them; made weapons at the blacksmith where she worked as an apprentice, cooked them meals, nursed them back to health, and even learned how to fight.

Four years past, and the government was almost completely terminated. Rossilous was still working his role as the double agent, and the officials began to panic; they needed to discover who Intrabene truly was.

Rossilous's wife, Henrietta, had always shown interest in the revolution, but she hid her true feelings. As a daughter of a man in the High Courts she couldn't help but be bias to the government she agreed with. After several months with her husband and son being gone in battle, she began to get angry. She wanted her family back, her sweet Rani who played with dolls not swords, she wanted her back yard to not be a war zone, she wanted her husband to be home, she wanted her son to go to college, she wanted time to turn back to when they liked the government and didn't mind that they were doing bad things behind their backs. In Henrietta's mind, the only way to turn back the clock was to make sure the revolutionist lost the war.

Henrietta left early in the morning before Rani had woken up to begin her journey to the capital city. Her flying was out of practice, for she had been too afraid to fly these past few years, but she was still very fast. Around mid-morning, Rani awoke and found a note from her mother, explaining that she went to check on Grandmother, for she had come down with a cold. Rani dismissed it and began going about her daily things. To her surprise, her father and brother returned home for the first time in months. They ran to each other to embrace and they began their tales of their journeys.

While the family sat peacefully on the couch talking, Henrietta was invited in to the King and Queen's quarters to deliver them the news.

"We are told that you have vital information for us, dear Henrietta," The queen spoke.

"Yes, I know the true identity of Intrabene, and I am the sole person who knows his true identity." Henrietta said calmly.

"You do!" The king said with excitement in his eyes.

"Yes, but you must promise to me that you will bring no harm to him." Henrietta said as her eyes began to tear up.

The king started to say something but the queen got to it first, "No harm shall be done, now, tell us who he is."

"My husband." She said and they both smiled down at her. The news spread like wildfire, Intrabene has been discovered! Information traveled fast in Cosmicast, they had means of getting information across the world in less than an instant. Guards were in the family's home within minutes.

Metal men came crashing into the house with weapons at the ready. "You will come with us." They spoke in a computer synthesized voices.

"And what makes you think we will be doing that?" Markime asked stepping forward in front of his father and sister.

"Not you, only Intrabene." The metal men said and turned their heads to the father.

"No!" Markime yelled. HHHe wasn't terribly shocked to discover his father was the double agent, and he was ready to protect him with his life. The loyal son drew out his sword and charged at the metal men. He put up a good fight, but there were too many of them; he managed to take out three of them, but the robots adapted to his fighting style quickly, located his weak spots, and took him down. Rani and Rossilous watched in horror as Markime fell, Rani ran to her brother and checked his pules, her brother was still alive. The men started going for her father, but Rani was too quick. She grabbed her brother's sword and attacked them men from behind. Now the thing about these robots is that they track you're style of fighting in order to bring you down, but Rani was taught by many different men and women, so when one style failed, she used another. Her father joined in on the fight and they battled together, side by side.

While this was happening in the family's home, the Capital building was being invaded. Just after Henrietta arrived in the room, the battle had begun below. Revolutionist took over the entire building, they already captured the city, and this was the last battle to be won. Men and women stormed in to the King's Quarters, everyone who resisted way killed. While that fight was going on, other revolutionists were in the control room, reprograming every metal robot on the government's shut down immediately and do their binding.

In the heat of the Battle, Rani and her father didn't even realize the men stopped fighting until a few moments later. The robots lay on the ground for a moment or two and then they all cried out in their computerized voices, "The battle is won, we have taken that king and queen. Revolutionist, we are free!" The world rejoiced and Rossilous left to meet with the other leaders of the revolution to set the new government into action. Rani nursed her brother back to health and tried to get in contact with her mother, but she never answered any of her calls. Later that night their father returned with the news, their mother was dead, she was killed being found revealing vital information about the revolutionists to the king and queen. He wouldn't tell them what it was, but it wasn't hard for them to figure it out, she betrayed all of them. At first they were all mad, but they had to mourn their beloved Henrietta as well, in the end they never truly forgave her, but they never truly forgot her either.

Sophie looked up to see Jack still sitting in the same spot watching her. "What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"4:08," Jack replied.

"It's been three hours?" Sophie asked in shock.

"Well you did write a lot, and you added in some pictures," Jack said looking over the journal.

"Yeah, when I start I just, can't stop, heh." Sophie said awkwardly.

"Yeah I know," Jack said and gave her a funny face and they laughed. It was then they heard the car door outside close, then the cling clang of keys opening a door, the squeak of the floorboards and the bang as Melisa through down her heavy purse on the table. "It's time to face the music Soph." Jack said and he grabbed her hand again. She nodded and headed down stairs.

"Soph?" Melissa called out as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Sophie swallowed a lump down her throat and answered, "Yeah?"

"Oh good, honey we need to talk." She said as Sophie and Jack walked into the Kitchen.

**Yay one more down! I may take a break from this for a bit but just until school starts because I uh, hem, may have not gotten that whole summer work down yet...YAY FOR HAVING 2 BOOKS TO READ AND A SHORT STORY FOLLOWED BY LOTS OF QUESTIONS AND ESSAYS!  
I hate procrastinating.**

Thanks for the support, reviews, favorites, and follows! Love you guys!  
Have a great last week or so of summer :D  
**-Rebecca**


	13. Are the Surprises Over Yet?

**Yes I am the worlds most horrible human being, it's been over a month. I'm so sorry I just got so busy with school work, senior year started stressing me out before I even went back to school. YAY FOR STRESS! I THRIVE OFF OF THIS SHIT! **  
**Seriously I do.**  
**My Drama Teacher agreed.**  
**But aaannnyyywhoser! without any further ado here is a short chapter that has taken me far to long to write!**

Melissa sat down at the round kitchen table and gestured for Soph to sit as well. Sophie gave a look to Jack, which went unnoticed by Melissa, and sat down with Jack's hand still tightly in hers. It was hard for her to look her mother in the eye, so instead she studied their kitchen as she waited for her mother to say something. The walls were a mint green with a cream and slightly darker green stripe that went all the way around the room. The cabinets were white and sparkling clean for once due to the recent family visit. The sink was still full with dishes from a few nights ago and the countertops hadn't been cleared much, there was still bits and pieces of food here and there and the cutting board with knifes sitting on it. It was strange, normally the place is cleared all up by Friday morning after Thanksgiving. Sophie suspected the Turkey was the only thing that was actually put in the fridge.

Sophie turned back to her mother with a quizzical look still on her face to meet eyes shining with tears, Sophie's face dropped. Green met blue for a few moments and her mother finally spoke, "Sophie, I just wanted to let you know that I, I am so, _so_ sorry. I should have never lied to your brother and you like that. It was wrong and selfish."

"Mom, it's okay, who am I to judge," Sophie said instantly feeling guilty for her anger by the way her mother's voice was cracking. Jack tightened his grip on her hand.

"No, no it's not okay, I did a horrible, horrible thing and I doubt you'll ever truly forgive me." Her mother said and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Okay so maybe it wasn't okay, but you had some reasoning behind it... and for all I know I could have done the same thing if it were me in the situation." Sophie said, she didn't want to be having this conversation, she didn't want to see her mom cry, she didn't know how to handle it so she just did what she does best, she told her mom everything was okay even when it wasn't.

She gave her daughter a sad smile and whipped her eyes, "Okay, so now there are a few things we have to clear up; first off, would you like to get to know your father?"

Sophie was silent for a moment, everything had happened so quickly she hadn't even been able to ask herself that question. She looked over at Jack for guidance.

"I can't decide this one for you Soph," He whispered to her and she gave a small smile and then turned to her mom.

Nodding she said, "Yeah… Yes, I do, I want to get to know him."

"Okay good, because he would very much like to get to know you and your brother. So, I just came from his new apartment down town-"

"What?!" Sophie accidentally screamed out in shock.

"Yes, he has a place and I was over there." Melissa said calmly.

"You were civil?" Sophie asked astonished.

"Well, uh, mostly. Your father and I, we, well we were once in, in love. Just not any more, anyways. So yes I was there and we were working out a schedule, for you to go over there, and to go out to dinner, and so on. Now we know you work Monday, Wednesday, Friday So we were thinking Tuesdays you could go out to dinner with him and every other weekend you could stay over there, are you up for that?

"Yeah, I guess. What about Jamie?" Soph asked.

"Jamie, well, he was a little more, reluctant to uh, getting to know your father, so he will not be seeing your father." Melissa said carefully.

"He's what?! " Sophie asked surprised.

"Not going."

"But, why?"

"His reasoning's are his personal business." Melissa said with a tone that said this is final, don't push it. Sophie was kind of hurt, she had thought that her brother would join her, but now she was going in this alone. She didn't know how to feel about that.

"When do I start going over?" Sophie asked.

"Next week on Tuesday you two will have dinner, and then the following weekend you'll start heading over for weekend visits." Melissa explained.

"Is there anything else we need to go over?" Sophie asked.

"Not that I can think of," Melissa replied.

"Good, I think I've had enough surprises for a life time." Sophie said getting up and Jack followed her.

"Oh honey, you have no idea still, just wait, you still have a good few decades left of surprises in your life." Her mother said in a joking tone.

Soph gave a small laugh and said, "Yeah I guess," then walked away, still holding Jacks hand tight.

**Please don't hate me guys, I'm working on the next chapter right now! I promise it wont take this long again, and if it does I will, um idk I'll eat a worm?  
Have a wonderful day and please review for anything you'd like to see happen in the story! **


	14. The First Night

**Next chapter Yay! Nice and quick!**

Time went on, school started back up, Soph got piles of homework and Jack got yelled at by the other guardians to actually do his job. He protested saying Sophie needed him right now but after some persuasion by everything including Soph, he went off with a promise to be back in a week or so to check up on her.

Jamie and Pippa went back to Philadelphia to return to their lives as, 'adults.' Neither Soph nor Jamie made any effort to say goodbye to each other so they didn't; they hadn't talked since Thanksgiving night.

With the amount of workload senior year was dishing out plus filling out College applications, the week past briskly and Tuesday was approaching at an alarming rate. Within a blink the day had come and in another, it was time to go.

"Soph! Your father is here!" Melissa called up from down stairs.

Sophie took a deep breath and started heading downstairs. She didn't know why she was so nervous, _if Jack was here he'd be able to calm me down, _she thought. _He can't be here though, I'm not the only thing in his life, I have to be a big girl now and do this on my own._

He was standing at the door, making awkward, civil conversation with Melissa about the weather. Sophie walked up and said awkwardly with a shrug, "Hi."

"Hello," He replied.

She turned to her mom and said, "Bye."

Melissa leaned down to kiss her daughter's cheek and said goodbye. The two left and got into his old truck, standard of course. They sat in silence for a few minutes before he asked. "So, what's a good place to eat around here?"

"Uh, well there's this good Mexican restaurant uptown," Sophie said.

"Sounds good to me," He said and the silence returned. Neither of them really knew what to say to each other. "How 'bout some music?" He said turning on the static filled radio and played around with the dial. He landed on some early 2000's station and Soph had to resist the urge to sing along the whole time.

Both Sophie and her father were more than relived when menus were placed in front of them providing something to do. After a few minutes of scanning Dan asked, "So, what are you thinking of getting?"

"Um, it's a tie between the fish tacos and chicken quesadilla. You?" Sophie said.

"I'm thinking the Chicken Mole." He said and put eh menu down, Soph followed. "So you're a senior right?"

"Mmhm."

"You thinking about college?"

"Yeah, I've looked at a good amount of schools; I started doing my applications this past week."

"What major are you hoping for?"

"Well I want to do Communications and get a Creative Writing degree as well."

"You like to write?" He asked.

"I'm actually getting a story or two published right now, my publisher just called the other day to discus covered design." Sophie said.

"Wow, when I was your age all I did was watch Doctor Who," He joked.

Sophie smiled and straightened her posture a little bit, "You like Doctor Who?"

"Yeah, I know it's nerdy, but it's a great show." He said.

"I love Doctor Who!" Sophie said just a little too loud which made them laugh.

"I'm pretty sure it was the reason I went into the army, to find a little adventure and do some running." He said.

"It's why I write, to create adventure." Sophie said.

Finally they had something. Her father and she both had some of the world's worst social skills, but once a common nerd topic came up they couldn't stop talking. They talked about favorite companions, classic who verse modern who, the best doctor, the upcoming season, best villain characters (He said Daleks, she said the Midnight creature), basically everything. With a shared interest at hand the night pasted rather pleasantly, Soph even allowed herself to sing in the car on the way home.

When they arrived back at the house, the awkward began to set back in though. He walked her over to the door and the stood, not sure how to say goodbye.

"Thank you," He said.

"For what?"

"Giving me a chance Sophie, I know I haven't been the greatest father, I actually haven't really even been a father at all, but I really want to make that up to you and your brother." He said.

"Well, no problem?" she said unsure of how to respond. Sophie looked around and so did Dan.

"Well I've uh got to head back home," He said and hesitated but then started leaning in for a hug. Panicking Sophie stuck out her hand from him to shake. He paused and then shook her hand and said goodnight. In the back of his mind he said I love you but knew it was too soon if she couldn't even handle a hug yet.

It was odd for him to love someone so quickly, to want nothing but the world for her, and to be willing to do anything for her when her really only knew her for one night. Dan had never really felt like a father, even when Jamie was born. He was never really around, always off fighting in some foreign country. Even when he was around, he couldn't stand just sitting still, he had to get back out there and continue the fight. Maybe he wasn't mature enough, maybe he was too much of an adrenalin junkie, or maybe it just never really hit him that he had a child. It wasn't until then when he got to meet his daughter that he understood his only purpose left in life, if only Jamie would let him in too, then maybe he could fix all that he broke so many years ago.

**Hope you guys like the chapter, the rest of the story has been planned out so yay!  
I'm planning on having the next chapter up by next thursday, thursdays are my only free days now so they'll most likely be my update days :)  
Please remember to reveiw guys, I love hearing feedback! **

**Have a great day!**


End file.
